The Summer Storm
by cheekymice
Summary: A RyanSummer short. rated M for slight smut.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Not beta'd...all mistakes are mine!**

**The Summer Storm**

Summer walked along the shoreline, shoes in hand wondering how things had gotten so complicated.

Cohen kept pecking away at her, he wanted to be friends but the shared history was always going to be there, lurking under the surface. She wasn't going to let him back in that easily. When that stupid little piss ass punk ran out on her she'd been hurt and humiliated. What right did Cohen have to be the one to leave?

Then there was Zach; he was so sweet and…nice. That hadn't been a problem to start with. It was what she'd needed to get over ass-face leaving her but now her balls were beginning to return and Zach was starting to irritate her with his...…niceness.

It was getting cold and the clouds had begun to bruise in the sky. It looked like it was going to rain; still it suited her black mood. She looked down the beach and saw a huddled figure on the sand. She could see the glow of a cigarette end penetrating through the darkening night sky. It seemed like she wasn't the only one on the beach contemplating life and its shitty wonders.

As she walked past the smoking man, she glanced round to see who was as sad as her to be out on a night like this.

"Chino?"

Ryan didn't look round just lifted the beer bottle up to his mouth.

"Hey Summer."

She went over to him and sat down in the sand, he offered her the bottle, still not looking at her. Summer thanked him and took a swallow… all the time looking at him not looking at her.

Damn, he had some sexy ways. Summer had spent time watching Chino; he did things like they were scripted in a film or something. Little things like offering his coat to Marissa when she was cold; opening car doors for her…Yup she'd been studying Chino…ohh and the kissing! Summer was a fan of the Atwood kissing style. Most boys went straight for the ass or the boobs, but Ryan always seemed to go for the head, he'd get his hands in the hair anchoring in for a hot lip lock. Definitely a Hollywood swoon kiss.

Summer had the good grace to blush when she saw his gaze swing to the side and he caught her staring at his profile.

"What?" His voice was husky.

"Ohh nothing, just thinking about things."

And she liked the way he left it at that. He just opened another beer. Summer realised that she was still clutching his first one.

"Sorry."

"That's O.K…finish it."

He buried the bottle in the sand and took another cigarette out of the packet and twisted her way to get out of the wind to light it.

"Could I have one of those?" Summer was curious about something.

"I didn't know you smoked?"

"Occasionally." Summer smiled.

And then he did it, he pulled another cigarette out of the packet placed it in his mouth and lit the end from his smoke, inhaled and then handed it to her. She had known he would be the type to do that and she thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. With someone else it would seem contrived, too staged but Ryan had that James Dean quality about him…he was a freaking natural.

Summer took a drag on the cigarette and pondered for a while that the end had just been in Chino's mouth.

" So, I'd thought we'd seen the end of Broody Chino, what happened, you and Lindsay O.K?"

Ryan took a pull on his beer.

"What me and Lindsay…I am officially going to give up dating starting from today."

"Ohh…sorry." Summer felt bad for Chino, why did he always fall for the whiney ones.

She watched him smoke for a while. It was getting really dark now and the wind was whipping up the sand but Ryan didn't seem to notice.

" So why are you out here?"

She hadn't expected him to ask or be remotely interested. Chino and her had never really hit it off.

"You know, as I said just thinking."

He turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You know Seth still loves you?"

Summer looked down at the sand. Somehow it seemed wrong to be talking about Seth. After a pause Ryan softly asked.

"How are things between you and Zack? He seems nice."

There was that word again….nice. Summer continued to study the sand making little pattens with her finger. She could feel Ryan's eyes boring into her.

Ryan laughed and tossed his cigarette butt into the sea.

"So I guess all talk about relationships are off?"

He opened another beer and handed it to her, his fingers brushing hers. She looked at his face but couldn't read anything. Damn Chino, he was like a closed book. She gave an involuntary shiver.

In a flash Chino had his shirt off and was handing it to her, leaving him just wearing his beater. She gratefully put it on, not because she was especially cold but because no one had ever done that for her before. The shirt was still warm from his body; she could faintly smell his cologne. She felt a tug of desire in her stomach; she shut her eyes to savour it for a moment. When she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her with that same unreadable expression on his face.

The sky gave an ominous rumble then the heavens opened causing Summer to squeal. Ryan got up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along making for the shelter of the pier. In the two minuets it took to run under cover they were both soaked. Hair plastered down on their heads, Chino shook his head like a dog, spraying water everywhere, and he was actually laughing. She realised that she had never really seen Chino laugh before.

"There is nothing like wet denim to make you feel really comfortable." Ryan grinned as he ran his hands down the front of his jeans flicking more water around.

Summer found herself staring at Ryan's crouch, Chino looked good in wet denim. She looked up embarrassed that she'd been fantasising about the contents of Chino pants. That damn unreadable expression had replaced the laugher. Chino moved in closer and brought his hand up to Summer's face. She inhaled as he gently ran his thumb underneath her eye; he repeated it with the other eye.

"Your mascara's run."

"Ohh great so now I look like Alice Cooper."

Ryan gave a ghost of a smile.

"No, you defiantly DON'T look like Alice Cooper."

"So I just look like some freakish clown with my make up running down my face great…."

Summer felt like shit, here she was for some reason trying to impress Chino and now she looked like some sort of debauched slut.

Suddenly it happened, his hands were in her wet hair and he was pulling her head towards his lips. It was the kiss that she had dreamed of, the kiss she had seen him give Marissa and Lindsay. The kiss, which she had desperately wanted from Zach and Seth but they hadn't delivered.

She didn't know that kisses like this really existed; she could kiss Chino for hours and not get bored. His lips were insistent, as was his tongue as it probed her mouth leaving her breathless and those hands stroking her face. She totally understood now when women in romance novels fainted.

He shifted and pressed himself up against her and she placed her hands on his ass pulling him even closer so she could feel his hardness against her. Chino stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. She had no trouble reading him now. The look was carnal, pure animal lust. Summer was shocked, she had seen enough horny boys before but this was different. He looked dangerous. Not that she was scared of him, she knew that if she backed down now that Chino would be the perfect gentleman, take all the blame on his shoulders and apologise.

She meant dangerous in the way that for once here was a boy who knew what he was doing; there would be no awkwardness, no inept fumbling, no empty feeling at the end of the act. That's what scared her. What if she was the one to let him down?

He was grinding his length into her now sending shockwaves straight to her groin and his tongue was back in her mouth but his rough square hands were now stroking her back, pushing the wet fabric away from her skin. He pulled away abruptly and she immediately felt bereft, but he was just readjusting himself in his jeans. She moved his hand and deftly undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. Ryan threw his head back and shut his eyes as she pushed the wet denim down his thighs, she fondled him through his boxers causing him to emit a deep guttural groan that made her squeeze harder. She'd missed this; she could never picture herself doing this to Zach. Or imagine Zach looking so wanton as Chino did now.

His hands were now under her skirt, pushing her panties down. His rough fingers were stroking her. She almost felt embarrassed at how wet she was when he started finger fucking her. He opened his shirt she was wearing with the other hand and reached around the back and pulled from the collar so her shoulders were bare and nipped licked her collar bone, never once breaking the incessant rhythm of his fingers. She stopped rubbing him when the pleasure became too intense for her to concentrate on anything other than the waves of pleasure that were building up inside of her. She came as he bent his head to her nipple and grazed his teeth in it through the fabric of her top. His strong arm supported her as her knees buckled.

She looked up at him in wonder; Cohen would thrash around down there until she was bored and irritated with him. In less than five minuets Chino had gotten her off probably better than she could herself. There was no look of smug pride on Ryan's face just a look of hunger. She pushed his boxers down to meet his jeans. He was kissing her again and those hands were tangled in her hair. She wrapped her hand tight around the base of his dick and pulled along the length causing Ryan to groan into her mouth. With Chino she knew that she could be rough, it was just a given. So she squeezed hard and yanked in a frenzied fashion, by the way that Ryan was panting in her neck she'd chosen the right path. She was surprised when he panted into her neck the word 'harder', she didn't think she had any more grip left for that but she tightened further and continued jerking. Her arm was aching now, so she was relieved when Ryan closed his hand over hers and told her to stop.

He reached into the shirt pocket and retrieved a condom and expertly sheathed himself. He looked at her through hooded eyes and asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this. Her answer was to pull him closer and angle herself for him to enter her as she lent against a wooden beam. The light was filtering through from the top of the pier, the rain still thundered down and was dripping through the slats above them. Summer thought as he thrust into her that she wouldn't change the setting for the world. The waves crashing on the shore was the perfect backdrop to the thrusting of Ryan's hips. Oh God, she couldn't take it. He was thrusting so hard and deep into her that the pleasure almost hurt, she could hear herself keening, saying his name over and over again. Then she was coming again and she felt him thrust one last time as he came to shuddering climax. They both clung onto one another and panted like they had both just run a marathon.

Ryan pulled away and removed the condom. Summer smoothed down her skirt. She gave her panties up as a lost cause she couldn't see where they had gone. She grinned shyly as Ryan struggled to get the wet denim back up his thighs. He grimaced at the feel of the cold clammy fabric against his skin.

" I think we need to get you inside some where warm before you catch your death in those wet clothes Summer." Chino gave her one of his half smiles.

Summer laughed.

"You to Chino, but there is one problem. I left my shoes somewhere out there." And she pointed to the beach where they had run from.

Ryan saluted her and bound off back into the rain in search of her shoes.

She wasn't sure how this was going to play out but she knew that she didn't regret it one bit.

**Fin**


End file.
